


Shopping

by pairatime



Series: Post-Gravity [13]
Category: Defying Gravity (1997)
Genre: Grocery Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They guys are going to have their first poker night, but first Griff and Pete need to go shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to as all my Defying Gravity stories are and written for lj's smallfandomfest

“Really? You’re only getting a singe brunch of bananas but three bags of chips? I though we agreed to starting eating better,” Pete explained, frowning at the grocery cart, adding the ham roast he had detoured to the meat department to get while taking in the changes to the cart that had happened during his absents.

Nothing was missing, at least nothing he could tell, but there was extra stuff, an extra case of beer, a few Chef Boyardee meal in a can, a couple hamburger helper and of course the chips.

“I’m buying the bananas right, that’s am improvement,” John defended himself with a shrug, “and besides we may have agreed to eat healthier but the guys didn’t and we’re shopping for the first poker night,” Griff added, reminding Pete about their plans later that night.

“Heather would thank you if we made Todd eat better and you know Scotty would too, he’s been trying to get Trip to clean up-“ Pete countered, adding another bunch of bananas to the cart and taking two of the bags of chips from it.

“Pete-“ John said, his voice flat, his eyes narrowed, “I love you but drop the bags.”

“John, we don’t need three of them,” Pete responded, holding his ground.

Griff didn’t let up his glare as he let out a breath and a light growl, “Two of them, and we’ll get a bag of apples,” he offered as a comprise, “and when the guys ask why we have all the chick food I’m blaming you. Just so we’re clear.”

Pete just rolled his eyes and let one of the bags slid back into the cart, “you’re making a bigger deal then they will.”

“We’ll see, but now what else is on the list?” Griff asked as he started rolling the cart forward again.

“Dairy aisle, let see, milk, eggs and chesses and yogurt...why is that on the list. I should have a six pack of yogurt left, John...did you eat all my yogurt again?” Pete complained with a glare of his own, exacerbated at his boyfriend’s actions.

“I might have…I was in an hurry this morning so I grabbed the last one, and I put it on the list didn’t I,” Griff said in his defense, “And you didn’t even notice you were out so clearly it wasn’t a major outage.”

“If you took the last one…how many morning have you been grabbing them?” Pete questioned, crossing his hands.

“Just since I started working on the Anderson’s account. I have to stop by their offices right when they open and they’re clear on the other side of town. Yogurt and a muffin is quick,” John said with a shrug, “and it’s healthy,” he added with a grin and a smirk.

Pete sighed and picked up two of the eight count boxes of yogurt, dropping them into the cart. Then frowned and looked at Griff, “you’ve had that client for almost two weeks,” he added two more packs to the cart, rolling his eyes at John’s boyish smile. “Whatever.”

“They’re healthy,” John added again, kicking off and rolling the cart forward with him on board.

“John,” Pete said disapprovingly.

“They are. Now what’s next?” Griff said, changing the topic back.

Letting out another sigh Pete added the milk while pointing toward the eggs next to John.

They placed the additional items into the cart and kept going. The pair finishing the rest of shopping without any more problems. Until they were back in the jeep at least.

“You missed the turn,” Pete said as he eyed the street leading toward their apartment, the street they had gone past with no sign of turning into.

“No I didn’t,” Griff answered, giving Pete a questioning look out of the corner of his eye, “We’re still two blocks away.”

“No the apartment, two block…wait that’s the-we just hit the liquor store a couple weeks ago. We aren’t out of anything yet,” Pete stated turning to face his boyfriend, “Why are we heading there?”

“For tonight, I want to pick up a bottle of scotch or two. I also need some cigars,” Griff explained as he merged into the right lane and then turned into the parking lot.

“More cigars? The wedding was one thing-“ Pete began only for John to interrupt him.

“It’s a guy’s night poker game. We have to have cigars. It’s one of the rules of being a guy. And I like to drink scotch when I’m smoking a good cigar,” John added, parking his jeep.

Pete just shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Fine but you’re cleaning up the mess tomorrow not me,” Pete stated firmly, crossing his arms as he followed John inside the upscale men’s club.

He watched as John started chatting with the salesman, both talking cigars and spirit with a level of understanding he knew he’d never have. The bottle of scotch was quickly picked out but the cigars took far longer, as it always did.

“Why don’t you get what you always get?” Pete asked after John had started inspecting other kind of cigar, having picked out a couple each from three of the previous six kinds he had looked at.

“I don’t have an always. That would be boring, and not all the guys like the same kinds,” John answered, smelling and lightly squeezing the short dark cigar in his hand, “But I think we’re good now,” he added, taking it and another from the same wooden box to his handful is cigars. “I even have one I’m sure you’ll like,” he added smiling.

“We’ll see, but I’m never going to love them the way you do,” Pete said back as they made their way to the counter before heading out back to the jeep. “You know we spent just as much here, and almost as long, as at the store?” he commented with a smile of his own.

“But this place is more fun,” John explained, leaning over to give his lover a quick kiss before hoping into the jeep. “Right?”

“Maybe,” Pete had to agree, “Maybe anything with you is fun.”

John ducked his head and smiled.

The End


End file.
